Party  Love?
by kaoru.kikumaru
Summary: que? otra fiesta? seguro que sera como las otras; UK se emborracha, Francis busca mujeres y Prussia habla sobre "el grandioso yo" ... pero que tal si no todo sale asi ? - varias parejas cap 7º UP! : grecia x fem! japon... mini especial de noticias diarias
1. US x UK

_Fanfic Hetalia Axis Power_

_Party- Love_

_Hello guys ! juju Kaoru desu ! con un fic ! (ni modo D:) bueno eh aqui lo que mi alocada imaginacion hetero a creado (de verdad no tengo nada en contra del yaoih, pero me es dificil escribir de eso :$) entonces fue cuando descubri nyotalia ! wiwiwiwi... y descubri que UK se ve muy linda con lentes :B... bueno sin mas leed el 1º cap de esta series de historias de parejas (todas hetero) Adv: Fem Uk_

_Disclaimmer: Hetalia no es mio... nunca se me hubiese pasado por la cabeza crear a Austria tan Mono :B_

* * *

CAP: 1 UK x USA

Chapter name: a mi Lado

Se podría decir que era un a fiesta como todas las anteriores ¿Qué celebraban? Al parecer era un feriado nacional en una de las colonias de Antonio, 18 de Septiembre (N/A: uta q me bajo el patriotismo) si su calendario no le fallaba era dia de la independencia en aquel país, chile, verdad?. Independencia:…comenzaba a odiar esa palabras, le traía malos recuerdos… y seguramente a toño también, no por nada estaba llorando en una esquina, acompañado de una botella de vino.

Alice kirkland, se suponía que ese era su nombre humano, pero nadie la llamaba asi, todos se limitaban a decirle Iggiko. Sus largas coletas rubias ahora caían sueltas sobre sus hombros mostrando todo su largo y hermoso cabello; se ajusto los lentes y tomo su vaso de vino, definitivamente era muy bueno, se atrevería a decir que era mejor que el de Francis (de echo lo haría mas tarde para molestarlo) pero aun así, no lograba cambiar una infaltable copa de ron.

Vestía de manera formal, no le gustaba llamar la atención con respecto a su vestimenta, llevaba un chaleco con cuello largo color rojo algo ajustado, una falda negra de tubo que le llegaba poco mas arriba de las rodillas y unos tacos negros; sobria, elegante y para algunos, muy sexy y con algunos hablamos mayoritariamente de Francia.

Estaba sentada en uno de los lugares mas apartados, desde allí podía observar todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, hasta el momento, nada interesante. Comenzó a mover su vista recorriendo toda la habitación, hasta que se poso en un chico de anteojos. se encontraba conversando "tranquilamente" (es decir, totalmente eufórico) con la joven nipona seguramente sobre un nuevo juego que había estado probando, sakura Honda parecía estar algo incomoda.

Lo Odiaba…La causa? El abandono en que la había dejado tras esa entupida guerra, la había dejado sola y ella, sencillamente, no supo que hacer.

Bebió con fuerza lo que le quedaba de licor y un dolor de cabeza se apodero de ella, el alcohol y ella no eran buenos amigos. Se paro en busca de algo mas que beber tratando de mantener un paso normal… tenia una mala resistencia. El rubio Había notado la presencia de Alice y su titubeo al caminar,- abra bebido- pensó, a lo que decidió seguirla, no quería que se emborrachara, menos estando Francis rondando por el lugar

Llego a la barra que habían instalado en el lugar y pidió un vaso de ron con hielo, quería seguir bebiendo hasta borrarse.

- Inglaterra… no deberías beber tanto- decía Alfred mientras tomaba asiento junto a ella.

- Aah!- grito la rubia en desaprobación- quien te crees para decirme eso?...Baka!

- Vamos Alice no me digas que estas ebria, recuerda que esta Francis y q….

- Q-que se atreva a tocarme!- dijo interrumpiendo las palabras de USA- no conoce mi gancho derecho!

Inglaterra intento pararse para irse, la presencia del rubio se volvía bastante molesta y no estaba de humor para pelear. los recuerdos la apesadumbraban. Intento pararse y marcharse pero cuando lo intento, el mundo le dio vuelta y no logro mantenerse en pie…cerro los ojos, como esperando el golpe.

Mas lo único que sintió fueron unas calidas y grandes manos que la sujetaban fuertemente por la cintura evitando que cayera. Estaba furiosa! Por que tenia que ser siempre él! Siempre era quien la veía en los peores estados, quería golpearlo, gritarle, decirle tantas cosas, cuanto había sufrido por su abandono. Cuanto sufría. Cuanto le…..No podía, simplemente su cabeza se apago y cayo dormida en los brazos del americano.

Alfred había dejado de notar la resistencia en el cuerpo de Alice y cuando la vio se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormida. Si analizaban su situación, podrían ver que no estaban en un buen momento.

1º UK estaba totalmente borracha.

2º la gente comenzaban a mirarlo raro

3º Francis no tardaría en aparecer.

¿Qué debería hacer? Una gota se asomo en su cabeza, tomo a Alice por la cintura para luego llevarla en sus brazos hasta su habitación, mejor allí que en la de Francis.

Saco sus llaves, entro y la recostó sobre su cama, parecía un tierno ángel teniendo el mas calido de los sueños (N/A: si no fuera por q estaba borracha ¬¬) , le hubiese gustado quedarme mas tiempo a su lado, porque, aunque era su habitación, no quería que los demás pensaran cosas si los llegaban a ver juntos.

Independencia, volvió a pensar en ello. Sonaba muy raro después de todas las cosas que había pasado justamente por ello, y ahora que lo pensaba ¿Qué independencia buscaba? Era como querer darle una maquina voladora a un ave (N/A: totalmente entupido ¬o¬) después de todo Inglaterra lo había dejado en libertad de acción en todo sentido.

El solo quería que Ella lo viera como algo más que un "hermano menor"

Pero no… solo habría logrado alejarse de él, hacerla enojar, hacerla llorar…hacerla sufrir.

Acaricio su rostro, su cabello y sus labios, parecía mas linda que cuando vivía con ella, le quito los lentes y deposito un tierno beso en la mejilla, seria mejor que se fuera… mas algo lo detuvo cuando hizo ademán de pararse. Alice había despertado y lo tomaba por la chaqueta.

- Quédate a mi lado…

Las mejillas del rubio enrojecieron, se sentía, como en mucho tiempo no lo hacia, inseguro, una vez mas se pregunto ¿Qué debia hacer?

- tranquila… puedes quedarte aquí- dijo susurrándole al oído

- por que insistes en dejarme sola- pronuncio la rubia mientras un escalofrió le recorría la espalda al pensar en lo cerca que estaba Alfred

- es lo mejor…

- sabes que no.

- Inglaterra.

- Tengo miedo…

Abrió lo ojos como plato y el corazón comenzó a latirle muy rápido, recordó aquel día, la lluvia cayendo y el rostro de la chica, lleno de lagrimas, mientras el estaba serio, distante casi frió. No debía cometer el mismo error, solo tendría esta oportunidad.

- esta bien…estoy aquí- dijo mientras abrazaba fuertemente a UK

- G-gracias…

- Alice- pregunto de pronto el rubio- de que tienes miedo?

- Tengo miedo… de quedarme sola. últimamente todos parecen estar alejándose de mi, y tu también.

Sus miradas se cruzaron como en momento épico. Alfred se dio cuenta, de que tal vez… solo tal vez… el no estaba solo en todo esto, talvez Alice también lo quería, tal vez podría pasar algo .tal vez… debía besarla.

Y así lo hizo, tomo suavemente el rostro de Alice y lo fue acercando al de el, hasta que sus labios se juntaron en un suave y tierno beso. La pelirrubia al sentir el tibio contacto se sorprendió, y por el contrario de lo que el rubio pensaba, no hizo nada para evitarlo.

Se separaron despacio, como si no quisieran romper es contacto que los mantenía unidos, mientras abrían sus ojos para mirar la cara del otro. Uk estaba totalmente sonrojada y su cara aun seguía alzada como invitando a Alfred a que la siguiera besando. estaba muy sonrojado, incluso más que Uk al sorprenderse por las acciones propias, pero aun así se podían ver en sus ojos, la tranquilidad.

- no estarás sola- dijo Alfred luego del beso-

- te quedaras a mi lado?

- Hasta cuando tú quieras que me valla.

- Entonces quédate aquí, duerme junto a mí.

Una vez más se besaron, esta vez con algo más de pasión, por los sentimientos encontrados, que permanecían desconocidos el uno del otro. Se tumbaron en la cama, ambos abrazados, para luego dejarse vencer por el sueño.

A la mañana siguiente Uk se despertó mas despejada, a pesar de lo que había bebido la noche anterior y vio a su lado al americano, rodeando su cintura con un tierno abrazo.

- veo que cumples tus promesas- le susurro al oído para luego besar sus labios

- claro… soy un hombre de palabra, aunque , es raro despertar con un sabor a licor en tu boca no lo crees, tu deberías prometerme que no beberás mas

- aah! Tal vez eso no lo pueda prometer…

* * *

_L.E.A: D: no habia colocado el lea... ahora me acode :Z bueno... eh aqui el chapter 1º !_

_reviewS?_

_Bueno, necesito ideas para el proximo cap.! alguien quiere parejas? tenaia pensado hacer un Austria X hungria o Fem Austria y Prusia o España y Fem Romano, pero si quieren pueden pedir otras... me pregunto con quien ira bien Monaco...(?). ademas no se bien los nombres de los personajes de nyotalia, estos son los que vi foreando por alli, si alguien sabe los correctos o donde los puedo encontrar agradeceria que lo dijera :D_


	2. Italia X alemania

_wiwiwii! aqui Kaoru trayendo el 2 cap de este fic HETERO! (que no suene amenzanate n-nU es una nueva forma de dejar clara las cosas xddd) bueno... en los reviews que vi... etto por eso aqui va un Italia X Alemania con respecto al USA x Rusia... tal vez en otra history por que ya saqe 1º un US X UK y como q seria na q ver respecto a la historia...si mas los dejo para que lean_

_Disclaimmer: APH no me pertence ... es de Hidekaz-sama (alguien tiene una foto/me han dicho que es guapisimo *-*)_

_ADv: Bergen bern (asi es no?) Fem Italy! _

* * *

Cap 2: Italia X alemania

Chapter name: Lo que necesito

Se dirigía a la barra, quería llevarle algo de beber al alemán. Volteo a verlo, se encontraba sentado en la mesa que les habían asignado, independiente de que ludwing había aceptado acompañarla, se veía molesto. Un semblante triste se apodero de la italiana que en ese momento regresaba a su mesa, provista de una bandeja con comida y bebida para ambos.

Muchos comenzaban a comentar lo linda que se veía la Italiana y eso lo carcomía por dentro, ¿Cómo quieren que no se molestara si andaba tanto pervertido suelto en esa fiesta ? (N/A: sip Francis y martin estaba asiendo de las suyas n-nU). Daisy llevaba un hermoso vestido azul, tipo primaveral y con corsé que llegaba poco mas arriba de sus rodillas, vaporoso; su pelo, estaba amarrado en su típica coleta alta mientras unos mechones rebeldes caían en su rostro, ligeramente maquillado. Estaba claro que la castaña se había preparado para la ocasión y eso hacia que el enojo del Alemán se mantuviera hasta cierto nivel, después de todo le había pedido a el que la acompañara.

Bueno, si lo pensaban, las cosas normalmente eran así, ella se lo pasaba insistiendo en que Ludwing la acompañara a donde fuera que ella iba y el este aceptaba de mala gana para después terminar aburriéndose. Bueno… eso era, algo normal- pensaba ella-, pero aun así no pudo evitar sentirse triste tras pensar en ello.

Corto sus pensamientos para volver al lugar, sin antes asegurarse de mostrar su rostro mas feliz y despreocupado, no quería preocupar a Doitsu.

Pero su mala fortuna quiso que al preocuparse por colocar su rostro mas feliz y despreocupado, se descuidara de las cosas que llevaba en la mano y de su ambiente, lo que sumado hizo que tropezara abruptamente, siendo observada al instante por todas las personas que se encontraban en el lugar. La vergüenza se apodero de su rostro y el recuerdo triste volvió a su mente, imaginando lo que el alemán le diría.

- ¿Por qué siempre eres tan torpe?- decía una voz detrás suyo, mientras era tomada por una fuertes manos y levantada del piso.

Daisy volteo la vista para mirar a quien le hablaba y pareció no sorprenderse de ver unos profundos ojos celestes con una mirada de preocupación.

- estas bien?- pregunto tras recoger las cosas que habían caído.

- … si - bajo la mirada, comenzaba a sentirse mal

- Ven… mejor volvamos a sentarnos.

Mas la chica no hizo ademán de querer volver al lugar y en cambio comenzó a retroceder para luego salir corriendo del lugar ante la mirada atónita del pelirrubio.

- Italia?

¿Por qué siempre era así? Siempre terminaba haciendo algo estupido frente a todos que terminaba por molestar a Alemania y que seguramente (y como era la mayoría de las veces) le terminaba acarreando un problema. Las lágrimas se arremolinaron en sus ojos y sus mejillas ardían aun por la vergüenza.

En su carrera termino por salir de la casa del chileno, hasta llagar a un amplio jardín; pudo ver en el muchas plantas que no conocía, seguramente era flora típica de esa zona, un gran árbol que pudo reconocer como una Araucaria y unas flores que tenían forma de campana, estaba en color rojo y blanco, sumado al verde del follaje, le hacían recordar su bandera. Se acerco lentamente, quería ver si podía llevarse algunas, aunque ni siquiera sabia como se llamaban.

- son copihues- Dijo Alemania apareciendo tras la chica.

- Tras no saber el porque de la reacción que Italia había tenido, había decidido seguirla, después de todo, el era su compañero verdad?

- Alemania! – su rostro se veía sorprendido, pero esa reacción duro solo unos segundas, para luego volver a un semblante de tristeza- por que me seguiste?

- Que te sucede?- pregunto el alemán evitando la pregunta anterior

- Ahh- suspiro Daisy- son… tan solo… nada.

- Vamos- Alemania se acerco al lado de la chica y tomo su mano, si había algo que podía hacer por ella, estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse- puedes contarme.

- No… si Alemania esta aburrido de acompañarme, esta en todo su derecho de irse- dijo fríamente la italiana mientras se soltaba de agarre. Sus rostro mostró unas pequeñas lagrimas

El corazón de Ludwing comenzó a latir muy rápido, así que era eso, pobre e inocente chica, debía reparar su error

- piensas que estoy enojado?- pregunto al oído de la chica y de manera dulce

- y-yo etto – un escalofrió recorrió a la chica, y no precisamente por el viento que corría a esas horas.

- Italia… yo jamás podría enojarme contigo, y si piensas que me aburro estando a tu lado, estas equivocada, estaba molesto solamente por que esos tipos de allá adentro no dejaban de mirarte de manera acosadora y…

Y fue callado con un beso, un dulce e inocente beso por parte de la italiana cuyo estado de animo cambio inmediatamente tras las palabras del Alemán, ella tampoco podía permanecer triste mucho tiempo, menos si Ludwing le hablaba con tanta dulzura.

Se separaron despacio, Ludwing sintió la tierna mirada de la italiana posarse en sus ojos y no pudo evitar sonrojarse, volteando la vista para que Daisy no notara su vergüenza. La amaba, pero estupidamente, las palabras se trabaron en su boca, dando pie para que la italiana tomara la palabra.

- Alemania, soy tan feliz… yo, lamento todo, se que so algo torpe y que tal vez estarías mejor sin mi pero…

- Jamás pienses eso…. Tu ¬/¬ eres todo lo que necesito.

- Doitus- las mejillas de la castaña se encendieron cortando sus pensamientos

- Cierra los ojos, te enseñare un truco para hacer feliz

Y en lo que Italia cerro los ojos, Alemania dejo atrás su vergüenza y tomándola por la cintura, la acerco a ella para volver a besarla, esta vez, mas que un roce de labios, un beso con todo el amor que al Alemán le costaba expresar con palabras.

- Te ves linda

- Yo también te quiero mucho Doitsu.

* * *

Era un nuevo día, y se suponía que se juntarían con la Italiana para solucionar algunos tratados y documentos que habían dejado pendientes.

-Doitsu,¿Dónde debo dejar esto?- preguntaba Daisy cargada de una peligrosa ruma de hojas

- Italia! D-deja eso… s-se te puede caer y

Demasiado tarde, la sala se encontraba repleta de papeles y entre ellos una Italiana tenía cara de estar a punto de ponerse a llorar.

aquí vamos otra vez.

* * *

_L.E.A: aaaaaaaaaa! me bajo la inspi! jasjsajsaj... despues de haber estado buscando mi historia por toda la casa aonde la habia escrito en un cuaderno y se me habia perdido... en eso gaste tiempo valioso, pero me daba paja volver a imaginar la historiaa y aah! filo si iwual la encontre... termine de escribir esto mientras veia el cap del 1 al 4 de there she is ToT y simplemente casi casi llore..._

_me bajo el fetiche por lo personajes con lentes de hetalia... asi que seguramente en los prox capis aparescan o Austria (*o* love love) o Su-san_

_sin mas pidan pairings! estare agradecidad de ver sus reviews_


	3. SItalia X España

_aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Kaoru desu! (creo q esta dema decirle pero se volvio algo tan comun en mi decirlo, que bueno xddd) bueno, una nuva actulaizacion en este, el que llame, Martes de Actualizaciones! wiwiwiwi (*aplausos*) debo decir que para este capitulo me inspire muchisimo mucho, por que la verdad despues de terminar el 2º cap mi mente quedo completamente vacia D: en blanco total, y tras escribir unos dos parrafos de la hisotira en un cuaderno too feucho me bajo la inspiracion y me puse a escribir :D (debe haber sido la musica de YUI ) _

_ADv: Bergen Bern :Z Fem _

_Disclaimmer: APH no es mio ni el world series tampoco, aunqe si llego a tenr un anime... no tendre que usar un disclaimmer mauajajjajaj! por que podre decir que es mio xdd_

* * *

cap: ITalia X España

Chapter name: Incoherencias

-soy el país de la pasión! - decía un ebrio España mientras bailaba en una de las mesas

-eh! Baja de ahí!- Decía Manuel desde abajo- no estas grande para hacer esas cosas?

*shock* El aludido España volvió al rincón donde se la había pasado la mayor parte de la fiesta, acompañado por una botella de vino, que después de un rato pasaron a ser mas de 3. Bueno, se podría decir que estaba en todo su derecho de emborracharse no? Tenia que pasar las penas de alguna manera, y el ejemplo de Inglaterra le había dado una buena idea de cómo hacerlo.

Se la había pasado toda la noche así, no parecía el tío buen mozo alto, de ojos verdes, con buen humor que todos conocían, estaba realmente devastado y peor aun el alcohol le hacia decir una que otra incoherencia. (N/A: bueno la verdad muchas n-nU)

-*sniff*… pero si era tan mono cuando pequeño… y tan tsundere! Igual que su mami ¡! Buaaa! … seguro que fue la mala influencia de argentina snif… y pensar que después le seguiría peru ¡ buaa! Debía alejarlos cuando pude ToT… mis pequeños! Buaa!- Al parecer Toño estaba pasando por una fuerte etapa melancólica en su borrachera.

Mientras que a lo lejos había sido observado toda la noche por la joven italiana que ya se estaba comenzando a hartar de la entupida actitud que había adoptado el Español respecto al asunto de sus colonias, le había pasado a Inglaterra con Alfred! Y creyó que el estaría libre de todo eso?,idiota, después de todo, la única que estuvo realmente todo el tiempo con el fue ella verdad? Pero que ganaba! Nada! Tener a ese idiota llorando como un bebe en el piso no contaba.

Decidió acercarse, de verdad esta allí sola no seria nada bueno… ese estupido… como se llamaba? Turquía! Se le había acercado y pretendía entablar una conversación con ella… claro! Con el miedo que le daba, además todos las buscaba solo por su apariencia bonita, como su fuera tan tonta. Por que después de todo Caterina Vargas, al igual que su hermana Daisy eran una de las chicas mas bonitas de la fiesta y ambas llevaban trajes similares claro que el de la mayor era de un color Beige, como queriendo llegar al amarillo.

-oye tu!, baka!- le grito sin compasión alguna por el dolor de cabeza que el alcohol había provocado en toño

-ahhh! Caterina-chan! Viniste por mi querida?

-Párate idiota! La gente se esta empezando a ir… te quieres quedar botado aquí toda la noche?

Y con dolor de cabeza y todo Toño trato de levantarse, dentro del poco razonamiento que tenia en ese instante le pareció algo bastante bueno el irse del lugar mas si era con la italiana. A decir verdad España estaba tan borracho que ni cuenta se dio del enojo en el tono de voz de Caterina, por ello, cuando se levanto y se dio cuenta que no podría mantener un paso firme, se apoyo de la italiana pasando sus brazos por sus hombros, como si quisiera que lo cargara.

-llévame…- le dijo mientras posaba sus labios en el delicado cuello de Caterina, provocándole un enorme sonrojo a la aludida, le hubiese gustado gritarle y dejarlo tirado allí mismo, pero no quería armar un alboroto mas grande del que ya había armado toño.

Brindada de una fuerza que no pensó que tenia, Italia del sur llevo sano y salvo al Español a su habitación, no tenia las llaves y preguntarle a Español donde las había dejado seria una perdida de tiempo, entonces pensó que lo mejor seria revisarle los bolsillos, accion que el español malinterpreto como una forma de seducción.

-ehh~ Caterina-chan… no crees que esto deberías hacerlo en nuestra habitación-

-¬/¬# serás idiota! Abre pronto tu puerta si no quieres que te golpee!

-Tranquila cariño, no pensé que estuvieras tan motivada 1313

-AA! Definitivamente no se puede tratar contigo! Te quedas aquí solo!, tarado

-S-shoto! (espera) Ita-chan ¡ no te vallas!

-Es mejor! Quizás que cosas me harías si entro contigo a esa pieza!

Caterina estaba apunto de irse, pero los fuertes brazos del español no la dejaron avanzar tomándola fuertemente por los hombros, rodeándola en un abrazo, mientras los calidos labios de Antonio volvían a saborear la deliciosa piel del cuello de la chica, apoderándose lentamente de sus sentidos

-Caterina-chan… yo te quiero mucho- dijo en un susurro al oído de la italiana

-A-ah! Antonio! Suéltame… estas diciendo incoherencias!

-Vamos Caterina-chan, estoy lo suficientemente sobrio como para saber que tu también quieres esta conmigo.

-Claro que no! Tu estas borracho! Escuchaste? Borracho!

Pero Antonio no desistió y como pudo abrió la puerta de su habitación (N/A: wowow! De donde sacaste las llaves? O-o yo q las habia escondido ¬¬) trayendo a una sonrojada Caterina consigo, a quien dejo libre sobre su cama, antes de volver a encerrarla con su cuerpo, esta vez, estaba en la cama del español, y este se encontraba sobre ella.

- Antonio! Déjame ir! Idiota…- las suplicas de la chica cada vez se escuchaban mas despacio a medida que el español profundizaba en sus caricias por encima de la ropa de la italiana, tomando su cintura y sus piernas.

- No…te quiero conmigo- dijo Antonio antes de robarle un beso en los labios a Italia, rozando sus labios, sin encontrar negación alguna para que el castaño no pudiera continuar con la labor, adentrando su lengua en la boca de la italiana quien comenzaba a desistir de querer irse, las caricias del español eran como una droga en ella, no le gustaban por que después siempre terminaba queriendo mas.

- E-españa- pronuncio la castaña al terminar el beso, en sus mejillas se estaba teñidas de un suave color carmesí y en durante el beso, había rodeado con sus brazos el cuello del español

- Sabia que me querías- le dijo

- Y-yo no eh dicho eso- negaba lo innegable la chica, mientras volteaba el rostro, para que el español no viera su rostro, cada vez más rojo.

- Lo veo en tus ojos querida

- Sigues hablando incoherencias…

* * *

Era la mañana del otro día, y Antonio se encontraba en su casa, mostraba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, recordaba perfectamente y con lujo de detalles la noche que avía pasado con Caterina, la cual aun se encontraba durmiendo en una de las habitaciones interiores.

- aah~- suspiro- me pregunto cuando abra otra fiesta… ya quiero ver el rubor en la mejillas de Ita-chan, tal vez debería haberle quitado el vestido…

- que me quitarías que?- pregunto la italiana echa un demonio, mientras aparecía detrás del español

- a! Ita-chan Ohayo!- dijo despreocupadamente el español mientras le robaba un beso en la boca a su chica.

- ESPAÑA!

* * *

_L.E.A .N? : (la ultima esperanza de la autora de nuevo) xddd variacion para mi tipico L.E.A xddd como sea.. fin del 3º capi y fin de la historia u-u_

_Mentiraaaaaaaaaa! mauajjajaja... claro qe no termina, aun devo colocar varios pairings! y eso que no eh colocado aun un hetero porpiamente tal! seguramente el proximo cap sera algo asi como un Austria X hungria o Suiza X liench O! Lituania X Belarushi! (-w- me bajo por decirle asi :B) ... agradeciemientos a Myo-chan Hitachiin! si ella me agradece en sus fics como voy a ser yo tan ingrata como para no agradecerle a ella! si me deja sus lindo reviews que me suben el animo justo cuando lo necesito :D _

_P.D: esto lo escribi mientras veia Bokura ga ita :D  
_

_sin mas los dejos! ~ Sayo minna!_


	4. Manu del Bicentenario

_Manu en el bicentenario que saen! xDD necesitaba escribir algo asi, ademas que me bajo el patriotimo y tooa la vola asi que ncesetiaba escribir esto, se supone que lo personajes son de hetalia latino By nennisita1234 (shekalo en devianatart ;D)_

_sin mas... por que nado flojo los dejo con el cap_

* * *

extra cap: Manu de Chile !

chapter name: de lo que manu pensaba en la fiesta

- qe saen de cumpli 200 años!- Manu parecia muy feliz

- Yo!- gritaron la mayoria de los paises asistentes a la fiesta

- esto es una mierda…- pensaba manu sentado en su puesto privilegiado en todo el salón, después de todo era algo así como su cumpleaños? Pero la mayor parte de la emoción se iba al ver el estado deplorable de muchos de sus invitados, sobre todos los latinos

- eeeeeee! Manuuu! Che! Que queremos mas chicha!

anda a buscarla tu solo weon! – estaba realmente frustrado, como podía Mexico haber resistido tanto a este grupo de invesiles? Después de todos sus cumpleaños eran relativamente juntos 16 y 18 de septiembre y ambos cumplían 200 años.

Decidió no preocuparse mas de la estupidez colectiva que rodeaba el lugar, quería despreocuparse de todo lo que ocurría en el y disfrutar tomando una gran copa de vino, un buen asado y unas deliciosas empanadas. Le dio un vistazo al lugar, era verdaderamente deplorable, tal vez la idea de convertir el salón azul (1)en una fonda no había sido su mejor idea para el bicentenario, las ramas y hojas secas le daban un toque bastante raro al lugar, contrastado con los elegantes muebles que habían, el puesto con las mas exquisitos licores, parecía una simple bodega de barrio donde los borracho iban a pasar sus penas, sin mencionar los borrachos que ya se encontraban en el lugar.

- aaaa! Que nadie coloca música decente? – miro fijamente hacia el piano que roderich había insistido en traer para tocar la canciones que Claudio Arrau interpretaba.

- Solo toco la música que tu gran pianista tocaba en nuestros concursos de piano

- Que haya muerto en tu país no quiere decir que tengas que sentirte en deuda o algo por el estilo (2)- decía Manu con una gotita en la cabeza al ver como el Austriaco ponía cada vez mas empeño en las canciones que tocaba.- muy bien! Pongamos cumbia!

- Villera?- salto un entusiasmado Argentina mientras traía un Cd de "el polaco"- pongamos 18 kilates o de el polaco!

- Nani?- Polonia se había parado de su asiento al escuchar algo relacionado a el- no sabia que me habian grabado un disco! Viene con imágenes! Déjame verlo!

- Salee! Ni jodiendo coloco tu música maricon! Hay que colocar Cumbia a lo chileno! Americo a morir!- cricri por parte de todos menos los latinos y España:

- No me digas que ese viejo sigue vivo? (3)- pregunto España saliendo de su trance (cofcofborracheracofcof)

- No… creo que manu se refiere a un nuevo cantante de su país que se hace llamar Americo, la gente de mi pais a escuchado sus canciones son muy buenas!- dijo Perú apareciendo entre la multitud

- Eso eso peru! Vamos a escuchar el embrujo! – por alguna razón Uk salto de su asiento y comenzó a poner mas atención mientras manu seguia cantando- Dicen que como te quiero tanto ¡ YO QUE TUVE TANTOS AMORES ¡ SEGURO ME HAS ENBRUJADOOOOOOOOOOOO que importa!

- Eeeeeh! Ya bájenle!- Mexico tenia un fuerte dolor de cabeza, al parece había bebido mucho en sus fiestas y la resaca le habia durado para varios dias

- Oye weon! No seai pesao! Si tu ya tomate y comiste caleta! No agui la fiesta a mi po'! ya saen que ma! Vamos a bailar una buena cueca!

- Manu manu! Yo bailo contigo!- decía martin elevando la manito para que lo eligiera

- Ni jodiendo fleto ql! Se baila un hombre y una mujer!

- Ahora si?- martin había corrió a la velocidad de la luz y se había cambiado su ropa por la de una de mujer además de haberse puesto una peluca; todos hubiese creído que de verdad era una mujer-

- No weon! Si ya te dije! Aaah! Así no se puede, casi no hay mujeres en esta fiesta! ¬¬ yaya que hacemo ahora…

- Que tal si comimos el pastel?- pregunto inocente Uruguay

- Yaya! Toy jodio del hambre…

- Te cantamos el cumpleaños feliz?- menciono Paraguay

- No weon! Toy muy viejo! Mejor cantemos la canción de la sonora palacio! Son 15 son 20 son 30 ¡! 40 50 60 ¡! Ahora 100 200 y muchos mas!

- Tengo el presentimiento de que no era así la letra- dijo Peru de manera inocente

- No se yo! Hay que adaptarse a las situaciones

El Ambiente se había vuelto mas agradable entre las naciones, había conversado, peleado y divertido muchísimo, una que otra seguía borracha tirada en el piso (España por ejemplo) y a mas de alguna se le había pasado la mano con los comentarios que hacia, Manu había aprendido una lección, no es bueno tener a Francia y Argentina juntos en una fiesta menos si tenían un puesto de alcohol abierto y victimas inocentes que podían ser atacadas.

- aaa toy cansao!- dijo manu de repente- por que no se van tooos?

- Eeh manu.. de hecho la mayoría ya se fue- dijo Mexico sentado al lado suyo

- Aaa ni cuenta me di… quien Falta?

- Emmm creo que UK USA, Italia, Alemania, Grecia, Japon, Austria-san y Hungria se fueron casi recién emm Rusia y los Bálticos también se fueron, básicamente quedamos lo puros latinos.

- Uff! Que bueno…la vedad no entiendo a esos tipos… España también se fue?

- Creo que se lo llevo una de las hermanas Italias.

- Pobre idiota, se vino a puro emborrachar pa ca… deben haber sio FOME pa el estas fiestas

- Si… después de todo nos independizamos de el y todo verdad?

- Si…

Los latinos seguían haciendo de las suyas en la fiesta, después de todo era tiempo de sus fiestas, la mayoría de los países que allí se encontraban habían celebrado o iban a celebrar pronto el cumpliendo de sus 200 años de independencia a la corona Española. el tiempo mas difícil ya había pasado y ahora se encontraban en un tiempo de prosperidad para todos, cada uno surgía con luces propias y ya no eran ignorados por los europeos o lo asiático como antes. Una sonrisa se asomo en el rostro de Manu al recordar todo lo que había pasado hasta entonces. Recordó el tiempo que paso con Abuelita, pueblo mapuche, mientras jugaba de vez en cuando con Abuelito Imperio Inca (4) , su tiempo como Colonia de España donde formo parte del virreinato con Peru, la ira de su pueblo y el constante miedo l que se vieron sometido guante ese tiempo, su independencia y la ayuda que le presto Argentina, el tiempo de la dictadura, sus grandes logros, sus batallas. El tiempo actual, la democracia y los partidos politicos, sus presidentes, entre ellos una mujer, sus grande poetas y artistas… tantas cosas que le eran difícil de olvidar.

- oye mexico, queri jugar a la pelota

- vale… llamo a Argentina y a Brasil?

- aaaahh… mejor llama a Bolivia y a peru no ma.

- me gustas cuando callas por que estas como ausente...

- que mierda dijiste ?

- no fui yo! fue Argentina!- dijo algo asustado Mexico

- Martin ql! no andi plagiando Poemas desgraciaoo!

* * *

(1) el salon azul, yo chica ignorante, hasta donde se, es un saon en el palacio de la moneda donde generalmente el presidente recibe a sus invitados internacionales o algo asi xD

(2) Claudio Arrau, el gran pianista chileno, murio en una cuidad de Austria

(3) España piensa que Chile se refiere a Americo Vespucio, pero en realidad Peru lo hace entrar en razon sobre que es Americo, un popular cantante Chileno(se supone que Americo intenacionalizo su carrera hacia peru verdad D:)

(4) la Zona norte de Chile tuvo una gran influencia Inca por parte de Peru y Bolivia, sobre todo en lo tiempos de las tribus aborigenes.

* * *

_L.E.A : y aqui esta el leeeeeeeeeaaaaaaa! xDD bueno se suponia que este capi serie Sobre el imperio Austro-Hungaro verdad u-u mala yo mala- pero quise hacer algo por el lindo de manu! :$ mi chilenito lindo, asi que decidi hacer un extra cap, medio rarucho y como intente que fuera... "comico" o "no presisamente romantico" pero os lo prometo! el proximo cap seguro que es Austria por Hungria y se llamara "ai no uta" o "cancion de amor" :B_

_Arigatoo! ~minna !_


	5. Austria X hungria

_aaa! que flojera escribir algo aqui D: Kaoru desu los deja para que lean este cap que me salio mas largito con mi pareja favorita ! (inner: IMPERIO AUSTROHUNGARO RLZ! ) emm ¬¬ lean xD_

* * *

Cap: Austria X Hungría

Chapter name: "ai no uta" (canción de amor)

* * *

La música sonaba por el gran salón en que se estaba desarrollando aquella fiesta, deslizaba sus dedos lenta y fluidamente a través de las teclas del piano, sacando preciosas melodías que iban subiendo y bajando en ritmo, _ritardando_, melodías dulce que de pronto se tornaba mas rápidas y fuerte, para luego volver a caer. Llevaba en eso bastante tiempo ya, había tomado como su deber el darle algo de ambientación decente a esa fiesta, bueno, al menos hasta que alguien pusiera otro tipo de música. Y eso fue exactamente lo que paso, después de un rato en que había estado tocando a Mozart y bethoveen, a Manu se le ocurrió la brillante idea de poner Cumbia, que era eso? Ni idea… pero al parecer entre latinos entendían sus propios estilos musicales y comenzaba a hablar del tema entre ellos .de todas formas, mejor para el, no había nada mejor que la música docta.

- O tal vez si lo había.

Miro a las mesas del lugar, si no podía seguir tocando, no tendría caso que se quedara frente al piano sin hacer nada. Recorriendo con la mirada pudo ver bastantes cosas, lo que mas le llamo la atención fue que para ese entonces ya faltaban bastantes países, no estaba ni Inglaterra ni América, al parecer tampoco estaba Italia, y así muchos mas, pero dejo de pensar en ellos, cuando vio en una de las mesas a una presencia que siempre se la hacia familiar, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Hungría. Estaba sola y eso en cierta forma eso lo tranquilo, tal ves podría ir a sentarse con ella.

Se paro y dirigió su paso a la mesa de la húngara, se había sacado de una vez por todas ese traje azul y se había puesto una especie de terno, pero parecía no verse tan formal como todos hubiesen pensado que vestiría, de hecho parecía una vestimenta bastante casual. Tomo asiento al lado de la Húngara sin decir palabra solo mirándola con un semblante serio, desde la caída del Imperio que le era difícil hablar con ella, pero aun siempre estaba en compañía mutua, como guardando el silencio.

Habían estado así por cerca de 15 minutos hasta que de pronto una figura conocida apareció de improviso en la mesa.

- kesesese! A que se debe tanta tranquilidad en el ambiente chicos… aun siguen peleados

- Prusia…- dijeron ambos al unísono como adivinado la presencia del peliblanco y sus supuestas intenciones. Era una lastima, al menos para ellos (N/A: para mi no D:) que Prusia no haya desaparecido, al menos no en persona.

- Eeh! Señorito! Acaso no te alegras de verme, pero si mírate, hasta te has preparado para salir, nunca te había visto en esa pinta!

- Como si me importaras, siempre eres tan molesto?

- Aaarg! Contigo no se puede hablar! Y que me dices tu, preciosa Hungría- dicho esto una venita apareció en la frente de Austria- extrañabas al Awesome yo?

- 1º no me hables así, o te golpeo con el sartén 2º no, no te he extrañado, es bueno saber que ya no podrás invadir regiones vitales a diestra y siniestra.

- Saben! Me voy! Mi awesome persona no merece ser tratada así por un par de amargados! Púdranse! Kesesesese!- y dicho esto se fue.(N/A: y esa fue la participación especial de Prusia xD)

Un suspiro salio de la boca de ambas naciones, aliviadas de que la presencia de Gilbert se fuera lejos de aquella mesa. Austria miro a Hungría como confirmando su presencia y se sonrojo al darse cuenta de que la chica estaba haciendo lo mismo, sus ojos se cruzaron y una sonrisa apareció en ambos rostros antes de que comenzaran a reír.

- jajaja…siempre es tan idiota?- pregunto Hungría, como extrañada por la situación

- jaja, bueno, supongo que si

- viste como se fue? Lo peor que puedes hacerle es herir su orgullo

- tienes toda la razón, seguramente no volver por aquí

- seguramente estará esperando que le pidamos perdón

No solía pasar, pero por algún motivo, la conversación entre ambos se siguió prolongando durante el resto de la noche, ambos se sentían aliviados de poder volver a hablar normalmente el uno con el otro.

- wow! Se a hecho bastante tarde no lo crees? Será mejor que me valla.

- Quieres que te valla a dejar?

- No lo se… no tenia pensado alojarme en un hotel, pensaba ir directamente a tomar un vuelo.

- Quédate, en el hotel donde estoy aun quedan reservaciones, no es una época de mucha demanda (? es 18 dah!), además no estaría de mas que fuéramos a recorrer unos cuantos lugares.

- Me estas invitando a salir?

Las mejilla del Austriaco se pusieron rojas de vergüenza, había estado hablando sin pensar y había soltado todo de lo mas normal, hasta que escucho las palabras de Hungría algo confundida por el comportamiento que estaba mostrando con ella. Pero aun así…por mas que hubiese dicho eso sin pensar, era lo que realmente quería.

-…s-supongo que si-

Los ojos de Hungría brillaron y sus mejillas se tornaron de rosa.

- bueno. Entonces supongo que puedo quedarme un día más.

* * *

El lobby del hotel era realmente muy grande y se podía ver que la decoración era bastante actual, casi futurista. Apresuraron el paso con dirección a la recepción, debían conseguir una habitación para Elizabetha y así tener un descanso antes de la salida que habían acordado para el día siguiente.

- queremos reservar una habitación-

- lo siento, pero las reservaciones están completas, son días festivos, así que el hotel esta lleno.

- ….

- ….

- Que haré ahora- dijo Hungría mirando algo molesta a Roderich- los demás hoteles deben estar en una situación parecida y para empeorar las cosa mi vuelo salía a las 12:00 y ya son las 12:30, no hay mas vuelos hasta casi el mediodía (N/A: hagan como que es así n-nU)

Tanto Elizabetha como Roderich se miraron perplejos y comenzaron a analizar la situación, planteando soluciones idiotas de uno y otro lado que al final terminaban siendo totalmente descartadas por el otro. Pasaron así un rato, se le habían agotados las ideas. Decidieron sentarse cerca del lugar, tampoco era para estar todo el rato frente a la recepción.

- y si tal ves…- pensó Roderich cortándose inmediatamente al tiempo en que el rubor subía a sus mejillas y movía su cabeza de un lado para el otro descartando una idea que había llegado a su mente- n-no olvídalo…

- vamos dime! En estos instante cualquier opción puede ser buena!

- Que tal….que tal si te quedas a dormir en mi habitación…

- …- las mejillas de la húngara también se pusieron de color carmín cuando a su cabeza acudió un pensamiento de fangirl, al recordar que esa habitación solo tenia una cama- s-supongo que por hoy esta bien.

* * *

Estaban enfrente de la habitación. Roderich saco las llaves y abrió la puerta, ante sus ojos se mostró una linda habitación con una decoración espectacular, una vista increíble al paisaje del sector, un baño, muebles de lujos, pinturas, pero a pesar de tanto lujo en lo único que se fijaron las dos naciones, fue en la cama de 2 plazas que había, era una cama, solo una….

- emm…Austria-san- dijo mirándolo con nerviosismo- d-donde dormiré yo?

- Supongo que debo pasarte la cama a ti, después de todo yo te arrastre a todo esto… por otro lado, creo que yo tendré que dormir en aquel sillón- dijo mientras apuntaba en dirección a la ventana, al lado de la cual se mostraba aun pequeños sofá acorde a la decoración

- No lo se- dijo Hungría mientras su cara se mostraba algo…decepcionada?- no seria cómodo para usted dormir allí, además la cama es grande, somos capaces de dormir ambos allí, no lo cree- termino diciendo esto un poco sonrojada.

- A-ah… pero no te molesta… es decir…bueno…

- No, no me molesta para nada.

Cada uno tomos sus cosas y las dejo en algún lugar de la habitación, Hungría tomo de su bolso lo que parecía ser una camisa y se fue con dirección al baño, por su parte Roderich al ver que Hungría se había ido, comenzó a sacarse el traje para poder ponerse una camiseta y un pantalón a modo de pijama. Se había sacado la chaqueta y el bolero, se desabrocho la camisa, comenzaba a sacarse el cinturón cuando Hungría salio del baño con la camisa desabrochada dejando ver parte de sus ropa interior, al parecer solo iba a buscar algo, pero su vista se poso en el cuerpo de Roderich, mas bien en su torso desnudo que dejaba ver su buen físico, causándole un gran sonrojo a la chica. Por su parte Roderich no había notado la presencia de la Húngara y seguía con su labor de quitarse la ropa.

- A-Austria-san…- susurro Hungría como embobada en sus pensamiento.

- Ah! Hungría!- Austria advirtió la presencia de la húngara- Y-yo…pensé que te estaba cambiando y…esto…Hungría?

Hungría estaba en su propio mundo, pareció no darse cuenta de lo avergonzado que estaba el austriaco por la situación, ni mucho menos recordó que tenía casi toda la camisa desabrochada. Aun en sus pensamientos, Elizabetha se fue acercando cada vez mas al austriaco que de verdad no sabia que estaba pasando con su compañera ni por que estaba haciendo eso.

- Elizabetha!...

Solo reacciono al escuchar su nombre pronunciado por Roderich que estaba solo a uso centímetros de su rostro. Esperen, ¿Cómo había terminado así? Estaba totalmente encima del cuerpo del austriaco a quien había tirado en la cama quedando en una posición bastante sugerente, podía ver con claridad el gran sonrojo en el rostro de su ex – aliado

- aa! Austria! Yo-yo lo siento!- dijo sonrojándose aun mas

la verdad es que por unos instantes se había embobado con el cuerpo del chico , al notar lo guapo que se veía; aun cuando habían sido Aliados y habían formado un Imperio no era como todos creían, en lo absoluto había sido un matrimonio, solo había sido una manera en la que Roderich la había protegido de las amenazas, y a pesar de que solo había sido eso, se sentía en disconformidad, nunca lo había podido tener entre sus brazos, nunca habían estado tan cerca, nunca había podido confesar todo lo que sentía… nunca, nunca es todo ese tiempo, había podido besarle.

Y como la situación se lo permitía. Lo beso

La poca distancia que había impuesto Elizabetha tras meterse en sus pensamientos, fue rota en unos segundos, para dar paso a un suave contacto entre ambos labios inexpertos. Los ojos de Roderich de abrieron enormemente mostrando la sorpresa de esa acción y sus labios se tensaron al contacto, para luego liberarse lentamente ante las caricias que la húngara le brindaba. Habían estado un rato así, sin que el austriaco mostrara mayor señal de querer besarla, simplemente sorprendido, hasta que Elizabetha sintió una de las manos de Roderich en su cintura y la otra tomándola por el cuello, acercándola mas a él, para profundizar el beso. La boca femenina se abrió un poco por la sorpresa de la que ambos eran participes al desconocer esos nuevos sentimientos, permitiendo que Roderich profundizara y provocara un escalofrió en la húngara al sentir la lengua de el austriaco jugar con la propia.

Se separaron un tiempo después al sentir la falta de aire, y sus miradas se encontraron mostrando en sus ojos una especie de tranquilidad, mientras que sus mejillas mostraban los claros signos de sorpresa por lo realizado.

- Roderich…

- Elizabetha…

Y esta vez fue el austriaco quien tomo la iniciativa y se posiciono de los labios de la castaña, esta vez brindado mas pasión al contacto, tomando sus mejillas mientras tocaba la cintura de la castaña, comenzando a recorrer su cuerpo, esta vez, Rode estaba sobre la chica.

La pasión fue aumentando entre beso y beso, mientras se dedicaban palabras de amor y daban a saber aquellos sentimientos que se había guardado por tanto tiempo, aquel tiempo en el que a pesar de estar juntos no se atrevían a iniciar algo mas.

Se había desecho de sus ropas y ambos cuerpos se encofraban juntos, para luego volverse uno solo ante el contacto. Roderich la sintió gemir levemente en su oído mientras el besaba su cuello con ternura.

Hungría se quedo dormida abrazando a Roderich, mientras que este tarareaba una preciosa melodía en el oído de la chica.

- para ti, mi amor de siempre, seria poco escribir miles de canciones pero ninguna seria la perfecta canción de amor

* * *

Paseaban por el borde costero de Viña del mar , paseando a orillas de la playa tomando fotografías de lugar.

- que tal una foto aquí?- pregunto la húngara

- Como quieras… deberíamos irnos a ver mas la cuidad

- Rode! Disfruta de la brisa marina… relájate un poco

- Esta bien.

- Ven sentemos a mirar el mar.

- Si es contigo… me quedaría aquí para siempre- finalizo el austriaco tomando posesión del sonrojado rostro de la húngara, mientras una cabellera blanca se veía a lo lejos, tomaba fotos con lo que parecía una cámara profesional riendo de una forma muy extraña en el proceso.

- kesesesese! Estos idiotas me las pagaran… evidencia!

* * *

_L.E.A xDDDD yaya ando puro leseando... a esto le llamo actualizar a lo grande... y que mejor que con un Austria X Hungria! mi pareja hetero Favorita ! (por que agrego "hetero" ? pues por q en hetalia hay que diferenciar no? :B) wiiwiwiwiwiw! *o* soy tan feliz... despues de pasar el Bicentenario comiendo empanadas y Asado._

_hoy pasaron por las noticias que habia hecho una conferencia mundial en no se donde, y yo me jodi de la ria acordandome de hetalia xDDDDD menosmal que my family ni cuenta se dio,hubiese estado en problems xDDD (al wuen inglish :B) _

_yayaya ~basta de Estupidese Agradesco que hayan leido el fic! y los veo(?)(es eso posible ?) pronto en una nueva actualizacion esta vez sera Un lily X Vash! o si se me ocurre algo un Grecia X Fem! Japon! _

_Sayonara minna! ~  
_


	6. Suiza X Liechtenstein

_aversh ... kaoru kikumaru de kwang xD ayayayyai esto mal... bueno ahora que comienz a tener mucho tiempo disponible para mi , planeo terminar y comenzar muchas historias nuevas, asi que esta no seria una excepcion al caso, es cierto, a veces me dan muchos taldasos en la ortografia pero... a quien no? jskjsakjskj bueno, espero que les guste el nuevo cap de party love que es un lily x vash asi que lean..._

* * *

_Chapter 6 Suiza X liechtenstein_

_Chapter name : Tranquilidad_

Miraba a un lado, gente bailando descontroladamente canciones cuyas letras no era… bueno, no eran las más adecuadas para una fiesta de esa categoría. Miro así el otro lado… como podía haber tanta gente borracha en ese lugar? Por favor! Habían niños! O al menos, lo que parecían ser niños Y… su hermana, claro esta.

Su vena explotaría en cualquier momento, llevaba su ametralladora lista y dispuesta para disparar en el momento que fuera necesario. Era simplemente una indecencia, no podía permitir que la inocente mente de su querida hermana se viera afectada por la entupida y obscena mentalidad de los que se encontraban en la fiesta de Manu, MENOS! Con la presencia del Bad friends trío rondando por allí, aunque podría descontar la presencia de Antonio a quien había visto borracho para mas tarde desaparecer con Lovina, el resto… aaa… no quería sacar demasiadas conclusiones.

Miro a su hermana que parecía perdida en sus propios pensamientos, disfrutando de la comida que le había servido poco tiempo antes, platos tradicionales al parecer. Se sintió algo mas tranquilo luego de que la vio disfrutar sin ningún problema de la fiesta.

Tampoco era que le fuera a amargar la fiesta a su hermana solo por sus celos sobre protectores… celos? Bueno si, y no se preocupaba de ello, después de todo la pequeña Lily nunca había sido precisamente su hermana, y para el se había convertido en … una persona muy importante.

- Lily… creo que ire a tomar algo de aire- dijo el rubio levantándose de su silla con un gesto algo cansado.

- Aah… claro- respondió la aludida con un toque de timidez y miedo, no le era nada agradable quedarse allí sola sentada, vash pareció notar esto ultimo pero prefirió no prestarle mayor atención

- Si se te acerca Hungría déjala acompañarte, pero por ningún motivo aceptes o veas alguna de sus revistas; aléjate de los chicos, si Francia quiere acercársete huye del lugar o ven con ludwing, seguramente el podrá cuidarte, quédate sentada y no….

- Hermano, por que mejor no te acompaño?

- A-ah e-esta bien- se sonrojo un poco al recordar la actitud sobre protectora que le había puesto a sus palabras, tal vez había exagerado…

Salieron juntos hacia unos de los "balcones" de la casa de Manu que daba a otras partes del patio y vieron el cielo claramente sobre sus cabezas, mientras que la luna brilla llena, alumbrando mas aun el paisaje nocturno de la cuidad capitalina.

Corría algo de viento, los cabellos de ambos rubios se mecían y sus cuerpos comenzaba a sentir algo de frió al estar allí, aun así, Suiza se sentía bien, el viento lo golpeaba directamente en la cara y lo despejaba de cualquier pensamiento que apareciera en su mente, era realmente una sensación muy gratificante.

Abrió sus ojos para mirar el patio que se veía a un lado, pudo reconocer dos siluetas juntas que al parecer se estaban besando mientras un pequeño sonrojo se asomo en su rostro nublando un poco sus pensamiento. Miro a su acompañante se había permanecido callada con los ojos cerrados y su cara elevada como queriendo elevarse.

Lo embargo una paz absolutamente reconfortante, un cariño que subió por su pecho incrementando el calor en sus ya sonrojadas mejillas.

Tenía dos opciones, una, seguir contemplando a ese bello ángel que tenia a un lado o tomar la iniciativa y demostrarle cuanto la quería de una vez por todas. Opto por lo segundo.

Rodeo la cintura de la menor en un calido abrazo, provocando que esta abriera sus ojos con sorpresa y se paralizara un instante ante el contacto que mantenían. Suiza tomo el mentón de la menor para hacer que esta lo mirara a los ojos, completamente sonrojada, término apoyando su frente contra la de ella para no perder el contacto visual y se quedo un rato así.

- te quiero…- pronuncio de pronto ante una cada vez mas sorprendida Liechtenstein

- o-onii-sama etto…

- es por eso que siempre te cuido tanto… no quiero que nadie te aleje de mi, que nunca nadie te haga daño, que puedas comprender como me siento…

- yo también te quiero- lo interrumpió de pronto la menor- yo… te quiero mas de lo que te imaginas, te aprecio demasiado por todo lo que me has ayudado, por todo lo que me cuidas, y por que se… aunque a veces te cueste demostrarlo, que tu también me quieres mucho….

- Liech….

- Es por eso que ahora me encuentro muy muy feliz de que onii-sama me haya dicho esas hermosas palabras…

- Te quiero

- Yo también

- Te quiero

- H-hermano

- Te amo

La pequeña Lily se quedo estática, sus mejillas se tornaron completamente rojas ante la declaración de su hermano. Estaba realmente sorprendida por lo que no noto como Vash se fue acercando cada vez mas a su rostro hasta depositar un tierno beso en los labios de Lily estrechándola cada vez mas fuerte entre sus brazos a medida que profundizaba el beso para después acabado tomar sus mejillas y mirarla nuevamente a los ojos.

- tu eres la tranquilidad que necesito.

* * *

Era una mañana normal en casa de Suiza, se encontraba tomando desayuno cuando nota la presencia de un persona que se le acerca y lo abraza por detrás.

- buenos días hermano- dice la pequeña Lily depositando un pequeño beso en los labios del suizo

- b-bueno días…- respondió sonrojado, aun no acostumbrado a los besos de la chica -… hasta cuando seguirás diciéndome hermano?

- A-ah! Lo siento pero…Es las fuerza de la costumbre

* * *

_OH si~_

_l.e.a wn consheterumaire :B (no pasa nada si no se entiende) xD necesitaba decir un chilenismo LO SIENTO ! NO FUE MI INTENCIO! DISCULPEN! yayaya ando puro leseando :B me rpeguto que parejas querran ahora... estaba apuntito de dejarlo ahi no ma pero luego vi y tenia 5 capitulos y como que me di pena a mi misma, casi tanto como para decirme - pobre weona- asi que como "creo" que "tengo" "tiempo libre" seguire escribiendo :D mañana o en la noche ... nuevo capitulo de Manu opina (Y)_

_No le den importancia a mis falta ortorografiaascasdcdajsakjs as... o algo asi ...(?)_

_OH si ~_

_deja un review o muere ! :c pium pium !_


	7. Grecia X Japon

_yayaya kaoru desu!OH SI! con el no se cuantito capitulo de esta estupides ! OH SI! mi inner me ha estado matando ultimamente con el tema de que esto se vuelve cada vez mas Ooc ! pero que puedoo hacer! yo solo escribo lo que mi inner manda! asi que ese inner deveria aprender a controlarse solo ¬¬ jum! _

_como sea... este es un Grecia X Fem! Japon y el nombre del capitulo es "mejor que dormir" para mas estupideces lean el estupido L.E.A del final_

* * *

Grecia x japon

La nipona se había vuelto a su lugar luego de haber tenido aquella… bueno lo que se podría llamar conversación con America , sobre el Nuevo video juego que había salido al Mercado hace poco, había supuesto que el americano habría deseado cómpralo inmediatamente apenas supiera de él y también supuso que no habría tenido tiempo para cómpralo así que amablemente se lo entrego, después de todo había sido ellos los que habían creado el producto y tenia ella unas cuantas copias en casa. Luego de que el americano la abandonara prácticamente decidió volver a su puesto, nada lograría si se quedaba ahí parada mirando a la nada.

Ese tipo de fiestas no le agradaban mucho, era algo molesto, demasiado gente peligrosa en todos lados (claro, si contaban también a la gente borracha y a la prepotente seguro estaban creado una bomba de tiempo en la misma casa) además que había tenido que ir por compromiso y por las explicitas ordenes de su superior, está bien, no es que no se llevara bien con los latinoamericanos, creía, pero de todas maneras seguía firme en que no era un lugar en el cual le gustaría estar.

Sentado no muy lejos de ella se encontraba Grecia quien no tenía problema alguno por la fiesta o si tenía alguno nadie parecía notarlo, de hecho había estado tomando una siesta no mucho tiempo atrás, y poco tiempo antes, había pasado el tiempo mirando a la nipona sin que esta se diera cuenta.

Era sencillamente, algo atrapante para los ojos de griego, no había nada más lindo que la mirada serena y feliz que Sakura llevaba consigo, además envuelta en ese kimono se veía aun más tierna de lo que ya era. Es que sakura podría no tener un gran cuerpo, las demás naciones tenían más curvas que ellas, pero poseía un encanto natural que se reflejaba en sus ojos y en todo su rostro.

Heracles había estado durmiendo y para su mala fortuna cuando despertó había encontrado a su nipona conversando con ese idiota Americano; no era que le desagradara mayormente pero no entendía como se atrevía a acercarse tanto a ella; después de todo según él, era el único que la comprendía mayormente, en estos últimos tiempos había tenido a gran oportunidad de conocerla y conversar con ella compartiendo unas cuantas cosas y defendiéndola del idiota turco que también andaba detrás de ella.

Por los dioses! A cuanta gente más tendría que soportar detrás de su preciosa flor de cerezo? No quería ni comenzar a contarla pues podría terminar con un severo dolor de cabeza, pero sin duda su rival principal era el turco y alguien de quien también debía tener cuidado era de Alfred, estaba seguro de que este ultimo pretendía mas a la chica inglesa, pero uno nunca puede saber lo que pasa por la cabeza del americano (N/A: te digo…ese chico tiene una hamburguesa, HAM-BUR-GUE-SA xD)

Se acerco cuidadosa y lentamente al puesto que estaba a un lado de Sakura para poder sentarse junto a ella y tratar de poder conversar. La chica se sorprendió un poco al notar de pronto una presencia que la sostenía por la espalda, giro un poco el rostro para ver de quien se trataba y el color carmín aparecio en su cara cuando pudo notar el rostro siempre calmo del griego muy cerca del suyo.

Siempre le pasaba lo mismo y se golpeaba mentalmente una y otra vez por ello, siempre que estaba cerca del griego no podía evitar que el sonrojo se apoderada de su rostro, su voz se volviera quebradiza y tartamuda y que su estomago se tensara producto del nerviosismo. Seria eso que llamaban enamorarse? No estaba muy segura, después de todo el Griego era un chico muy atractivo, su rostro algo moreno y sus grandes y serenos ojos verdes la dejaban prendida en el país de las fantasías y su cabello castaño que siempre tenía la oportunidad de acariciar cuando Heracles se quedaba dormido recostado entre sus piernas, era tan suave como siempre lo había imaginado.

Despejo rápidamente sus pensamientos sacudiendo la cabeza en señal de desaprobación.

Después de que el griego dejara de abrazar a sakura por la espalda, ambos quedaron sentados el uno al lado del otro con la vista fije en cualquier otra parte del salón en el que se encontraban

- Que…estabas conversando… con América?- pregunto el griego con una, ahora, aparente tranquilidad que dejaba ver un deje de curiosidad y nerviosismo

- A-ah… bueno, es que había salido un nuevo video juego y … etto a él le gustan ese tipo de cosas y cada vez que sale uno me pide que se lo lleve que le avise donde comprarlo- la pregunta del griego la había pillado desprevenida y había parecido notar un poco de celos en ese palabras- luego se fue…creo que estaban buscando a Alice

- Ya veo…Sakura…estas…divirtiéndote?

- la verdad que no mucho- sonrió algo apenada - no soy del tipo chicas a las que le gustan las fiestas como estas, en cambio me gustaría ir a un festival o estar en un campo mirando las flores de cerezo.

- te…comprendo, mucho ruido… no me deja dormir tranquilo

- bu-bueno no era eso precisamente a lo que me refería pero supongo que también es un buen punto, creo que podría desconectarme un rato de ello.

El griego volvió su mirada a la mesa, estaba algo confundido. No era como si no hubiera tratado con chicas antes (de hecho ya no podía llevar la cuenta…ah tantos años habían pasado ya?) pero sentía que con ella era diferente, después de todo era capaz de identificar lo que era realmente amor.

Estaba flotando en una nube de pensamientos que lo llevaban a otro mundo, casi literalmente, por lo que no noto como Sakura se fue recostando poco a poco en la mesa, dejándose llevar por el sueño y el aburrimiento, después de todo Heracles siempre lo hacía o no? Ella también parecía querer intentarlo.

Había pasado un buen rato ya desde aquello y Heracles había parecido despertar de pronto del trance en que se había mantenido, miro a su costado y vio a sakura profundamente dormida con su cabeza sobre la mesa, ello le tomo por sorpresa, ella nunca se mostraba tan tranquila, se había hecho parte de su costumbre mostrarse serie e intachable frente a las demás personas, sin mostrar nunca algún tipo de inseguridad, así que verla allí como una niña pequeña que no puede resistir hasta que sus padres lleguen a casa, de verdad le sorprendió.

Apoyo su cabeza sobre la mesa, quedando ambos rostros el uno frente al otro, fue acercando su rostro cada vez más al de la chica hasta sentir su respiración pausada y profunda pegándole en el rostro. Acorto un poco más las distancias y roso sus labios con suavidad. Se separo inmediatamente después, al sentir que la pelinegra se movía un poco, pero volvió a su posición frente a ella al ver que no despertaba.

Era verdad que a Heracles le gustaba mucho dormir, pero si el hecho de quedarse despierto le traía el maravilloso hecho de poder observa el sereno rostro de La nipona mientras dormía, simplemente no perdería esa oportunidad.

* * *

Era la mañana del día siguiente en casa de sakura y la chica parecía haberse recién despertado del sueño que se apodero de ella durante la fiesta. Miro desesperadamente en todas direcciones al recordad que se había quedado dormida allí y que ahora había aparecido casa mágicamente en su habitación

- Si vas … a dormir…asegúrate de despertar antes de que la fiesta acabe

- Heracles-san… usted me trajo aquí?

- Si…deberías tener…cuidado…pude…haberte besado… o haberte hecho... otra cosa...

- P-pero que está diciendo!

* * *

_ DENJENME TENER UN PEQUEÑO ESPACIO DE NOTICIAS ... AQUI VOY! xDD_

_1-. pobre __Australia_

_azotado por fuertes lluvias que se lleban electrodomesticos, casas y personas, y que dejan a su gente triste y desamparada al ver los esfuerzos de su vida irse con el agua, literalmente. lo peor de todo es que se esta perdiendo las mejores ofertas del año! las ofertas post navidad... tal vez ya no podria encontrar esa camiseta que tanto le gustaba ... suspiro... seguro otras personas lo disfruaban, como en Inglaterra, aunque en su pais tambien habia podido ir a comprar en esas geniales Liquidaciones y ofertas._

_2-. el futbol de iggy no para ni en época de navidad_

_Si señores! aun sigue la premier ligue por esos lares de la islota donde esta Inglaterra, porque devido a los malos climas se habian retrasado varios partidos no? bueno... ahora continuan y seguiran durante esta epoca._

_3-. Oceanía se mueve._

_ESTOY HARTA DE TERREMOTOS Y TEMBLORES ! (lo siento, llebo un pequeño trauma dentro de mi) cof cof... bueno... esta vez el temblor fue registrado en nueva zelanda y segun 2 fuentes que escuche en la tele, habria sido entre 4.9 y 5.1 lo que ocasiono daños en las infraestructuras de la 2º cuidad mas grande de ese pais, aun asi no se han reportado victimas faltales_

_gracias gracias... esto fue un aporte a la cultura por kaoru de Dong woon xDDDD gracias por leer y OPINA O MUERE! pium pium... a no... eso era de otro fic ! los dejo! ~ ahora em voi a llorar mientras veo los subtitulos de la cancion de de dong woon y doo joon de B2ST "when the door closes " ;D _


End file.
